


Прикосновение

by altennie



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, spoilers to Imperial Agent Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altennie/pseuds/altennie
Summary: AU -  в Теневом Арсенале все прошло, как хотел Охотник — Арсенал разрушен, агента можно забрать с собой, в свою полную собственность. Но разве это конец истории?





	Прикосновение

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: "Карты таро - пятерка кубков. Значение карты - Разочарование. Слёзы. Сожаления. Брак без любви. Расставание с мечтой. Утрата. Горе от потери. Глубокая печаль. Наследство."
> 
> Для Охотника эта карта в прямом положении, для Агента - в перевернутом.  
> Прямое положение: основная тема этого Аркана – разочарование, скорбь об утраченном. Это, с одной стороны, может означать несбыточность того, на что человек очень сильно рассчитывал, а с другой – переживания по поводу расставания с чем-то важным и значимым. Это карта деструктивных эмоций, эмоционального кризиса, депрессии. Пятерка Кубков говорит о том, что придется пройти через трудный период. Но, в то же время, она символизирует и где-то маячащую светлую полосу. Правда, только в случае, если человек сумеет «переболеть» своей проблемой; если же просто сесть и страдать пассивно, без конца предаваясь горю, то проблема не уйдет еще очень-очень долго. Перевернутое положение В перевернутом виде Пятерка Кубков говорит о возможности возврата утраченного, о необходимости (и умении) взглянуть на ситуацию по-новому. Наибольший негатив, о котором можно говорить в связи с такой Пятеркой, – это отрицание проблем, ложное благополучие.

В конце концов все получается наилучшим образом. Охотник видит по голотерминалу всех троих — четверых, если считать то, что осталось от Колеса, и может спокойно подобрать остатки. Клинок еле жива, Ардун признаков жизни не подает. Лишь агент телесно невредим — но корчится на полу, держась за голову, и умоляет кого-то, может, даже Охотника — нет, нет, оставь их, не трогай, нет... Мольбы переходят в стон — так и коллапс может наступить.  
Добить дураков, которые думали, что Охотник им товарищ? Так просто, два контрольных выстрела, радость и драгоценная память, можно даже заснять на видео. Какая жалость, что нет возможности это сделать своими руками. Агент? Удивительно уже то, что он добрался сюда вопреки приказам Ардуна, вопреки химической блокаде. Приказ убить, наложенный на приказ не вредить — этого агент не переживет. Ну, нельзя получить все лучшее сразу. Получим главное. Эта падаль все равно не уцелеет при бомбардировке.

— Ономатофобия, агент. Встать.

Одно удовольствие смотреть, как он встает — может, там, внутри он пытается сопротивляться, но тело, тюрьма сознания, срабатывает против воли. Впрочем, что такое воля? Сочетание электрохимических импульсов? Нет тебе воли, агент, и не будет, думает Охотник. 

— Как можно быстрее покинуть зону обстрела, ожидать меня в точке заброски, Никуда не уходить из зоны заброски, обязательно дождаться меня. Какая насыщенная, интересная жизнь нас теперь ждет... Нет, не отвечай. Выполняй приказ. 

Еле слышный щелчок, слабый шорох включенного стелс-режима — и вот по голотерминалу видно только умирающих... Надо, надо было еще приказать агенту не оборачиваться. Да что уж теперь. 

Хорошо было бы владеть X-70B, «Фантомом», но как обвести вокруг пальца его команду? Что старый оборотень-ракгул, что человек-килик, что бешеная анархистка, что девочка-отцеубийца — сложно было бы с ними справиться, да и не стоит трудиться, на старом корабле достаточно удобно. 

Сгибать, но не ломать — трудная работа, настоящий вызов мастерству. Ах да, и не убить случайно. Противоречие в приказах, ранее отданных и текущих, агент способен пережить — пока что. Но всякое новое столкновение воль в его голове выводит его из строя. Если не считать галлюцинаций, потерь сознания, судорожного синдрома... Какая жалость, что он проживет недолго. Если бы с самого начала у него был только один хозяин, осложнений могло бы и не быть, кто знает? Охотник изучает спецификации сыворотки и кастелланских ограничителей и не понимает, никак не может понять, что именно вызывает губительный эффект. Он даже обсуждает это со своим драгоценным приобретением. Разговор несколько односторонний, конечно.  
Труднее всего добиться, чтобы агент разговаривал, а не просто давал скованные, формальные ответы под принуждением. А добровольно обсуждать себя и степени своей свободы он отказывается.  
Какая жалость.

Охотник долго не решается прикоснуться к агенту — все другие границы им уже нарушены, воля, разум, целостность сознания, но не граница, отделяющая кожу от кожи. В сущности, достаточно приказать — и агент расстегнет рубашку, пояс... Да что там, всю одежду сбросит по одному только слову, сделает что угодно. Достаточно только сказать это слово, но Охотник молчит, и молчание пробуждает в Охотнике волны злобы. Разве Охотнику не случалось поступать так же, отдавая свое тело, сдавая все рубежи, по одному только слову? Даже без биохимического подкрепления, тут агенту еще повезло. Воля агента — незначащая величина, ему не приходится прилагать усилия, чтобы сгибаться под чужим влиянием.

Зло и гнев — на агента, на себя ли, пьянят крепче алкоголя, кружат голову хуже бантазолата, и наконец, в безликой комнате посреди разбитой войной Коронет Охотник приказывает агенту замереть и не сопротивляться. Подходит наконец близко, тело к телу, тепло к теплу. Обнимает агента, скользит ладонями по его шее, лицу, плечам, запускает пальцы в волосы, ласкает ушные раковины — агент вздрагивает от этого прикосновения, но больше никак не отзывается. И опускает ресницы, скрывает взгляд. Жалость во взгляде. «Надо заменить эти глаза, — думает Охотник, — киберсенсоры смотрят безразлично. Нет, не могу, не могу». 

В остальном все идет почти так, как хотелось Охотнику. Агент выполняет поручения, скрывает себя и Охотника от своих бывших коллег, прикрывает Охотника в бою. Глохнет и слепнет по приказу, если Охотник желает что-то от него скрыть. 

Иногда Охотник ловит на себе взгляд агента — когда-то, целую жизнь назад, на Хоте, в этом взгляде была ненависть. Теперь агент смотрит с жалостью, всегда с жалостью, если только его взгляд не остекленел после слова «ономатофобия». Жалость непонятна, жалость раздражает, но как приказать изменить взгляд? Поведение агента и так подобно мягкому пластику, но есть предел, дальше которого давить опасно. 

План на пике развития, говорят они — Совет, Заговор Звезд. Трижды зашифрованная передача, максимум секретности, никаких чужих глаз и ушей. Охотник посматривает на агента — что там увидит собеседник из Совета, жалость, ненависть, презрение? Ничего. Агент склоняет голову, опускает ресницы. Совет увидит только равнодушный инструмент. Такой же, как Охотник.  
Инструмент получает приказ. Инструмент выполняет.  
Больше ничего. Больше ничего?

Что мучительнее, возможность или необходимость? План не дает Охотнику времени остановиться. Кореллия в огне, судный день близок, маховик войны набирает обороты — тяжело, медленно, так медленно. Что-то мешает. Каждый выигранный шаг оплачен проигрышами — во времени, в людях, в информации. Кто-то вскрыл древнее хранилище тел на Белсависе, кто-то разрушил гробницу Сияющего Человека на Воссе — нет времени разбираться, вперед, победа уже видна. Мы победим, говорит Охотник агенту, не будет никаких джедаев, ситхов, никакой власти прирученных чудес — только воля и разум, человеческие ли, иные ли. Ты же сам всегда этого хотел, согласись. Ситхи все портят — ты сам это говорил, сам получал взыскания за такие речи. Так говорит ему Охотник и гладит агента по щеке — теперь можно не приказывать, теперь агент покоряется по умолчанию. Может быть, ему тоже не хватает телесного тепла. Может быть, однажды настанет день...

Может быть, этот день сегодня, и Охотник замирает на пороге каюты агента. Замирает, слушает его ровное дыхание. Достаточно приказать... возможно, и приказывать не потребуется. Надо лишь сделать два простых движения.

Отключить маскировочное поле.  
Перешагнуть через порог.

Знает ли агент? Что он знает о своем Охотнике?

Перешагнуть через порог.  
Отключить поле.

Охотник разворачивается и уходит.

 

Потом все начинает разрушаться. Неучтенные силы на Кореллии, внезапные утечки информации — не искаженной Заговором, прямые контакты тех, кто и в глаза друг друга видеть бы не должен. Информационный взрыв после нападения на Кольца Титуна — вот уж свалка так свалка, давно надо было ее разрушить самим, а теперь утечка так велика, что можно даже заподозрить доступ посторонних к Черному Кодексу.

Черный кодекс, святая святых Заговора. Нет, это невозможно. И все же — Совет требует проверки.

Проверкой все и заканчивается. Посторонние в зале Совета, в системе, на корабле, в хранилище Черного Кодекса — почему все гибнет, в какой момент все пошло не так? Смерть приходит к тем из Совета Заговора Звезд, кого нападающие застали на корабле, и только Охотник остается без повреждений — до поры, до времени. Агент хранит его, защищает яростнее, чем себя самого, и так они доходят до сердца Заговора — забрать Кодекс и, может быть, начать все сначала.

Охотник достает Кодекс из энергетического крепления, разворачивается, чтобы идти — но агент в кои веки не следует за ним, тень оторвалась от владельца. 

Никакого «может быть». Никакого нового начала. 

— Тебе умирать необязательно, — говорит агент. — Но Кодекс придется отдать.  
Охотник сперва просто радуется звуку его голоса, а потом — потом приходит волна липкого страха, холод по спине. Тень, добыча, жертва свободна. 

Как давно?

Охотник не спрашивает, но получает ответ.  
— С самого начала. С того момента, как мы вчетвером с Колесом, Клинок и Ардуном Котом лежали на полу там, в арсенале на Квэше. Мне еще не самая тяжелая роль досталась. Вот тебе действительно пришлось потрудиться. 

Агент протягивает руку, словно ждет, что Охотник отдаст кодекс, отдаст просто так, без борьбы. Без борьбы — разве такое возможно? И она сходятся в короткой, яростной, болезненной схватке, Кодекс меняет владельца, а Охотник — что же, теперь очередь Охотника корчиться на полу.  
— Я перевяжу тебя, жить ты будешь, — говорит агент. — Знаешь, свобода — это такая штука, когда себя можно больше не мучить. Не менять лицо, если не хочешь. Не называться чужим именем, если не хочешь. Делать свои дела, не чужие. Я хочу освободить и тебя.  
Охотник мотает головой — нет, нет. С трудом поднимается на колени. Нужно что-то сделать... такое простое. Нажать на кнопку. Всего лишь нажать на одну кнопку. 

Одно нажатие — и поражение превратится в залог будущей победы. Корабль взорвется. Никто на корабле не уцелеет — ни агент, ни его помощники, ни Охотник. Кодекс разрушится, конечно. Зато Заговор Звезд получит свой ход на галактической доске — получит все ходы.  
Свобода не спасет никого.

— Поздно... — Говорить так трудно, и невозможно двинуть рукой. — Хочу показать тебе... кое-что. Один... последний раз.  
Агент склоняется к Охотнику, опускается на колено, протягивает руку — прямо сквозь мерцание гаснущего маскировочного поля. 

— Меня учили лучшие, — говорит Охотник. Говорить трудно, так же, как тяжело понимать — сейчас агент видит Охотника, действительно видит Охотника. Нет больше никаких масок.  
— Знаю. Убийцы, слайсеры, оборотни Старика на Татуине.  
— Как давно никто не видел мое настоящее лицо...  
— Заговор Звезд требовал этого от тебя?  
— Им было все равно, пока я делала, что от меня требовалось. Анонимность давала мне власть.  
— Анонимность, обман, власть... — Агент качает головой и хочет что-то возразить, но смолкает, когда Охотник пытается продолжить.  
— Я не знаю, откуда я родом. Мое первое имя стерли. У меня ничего не было, так легче делать новые личности. Потом появился ты. Уже поздно было меняться. Но ты мог понять. Ты знаешь, я любила тебя.  
— Я знаю.  
— Мне нравилось быть Охотником. Охотник и Сайфер 9 — они крутые парни, они всем показали, как надо играть...  
— Милый мой враг, — говорит ей агент и прикасается к ее лицу — пальцами к щеке, губами к губам. 

Теперь нужно умереть.  
«Свобода, агент. Одолжи мне немного свободы, пока мои пальцы не сделали то, к чему их приучило рабство», — думает Охотник.  
На кнопку нажать так легко, так просто. Главное — не перепутать. 

Все заканчивается почти так, как начинается — лежащие на полу тела. На этот раз одно из тел определенно мертвое — мощный импульс сжег мозг Охотника невосстановимо. Ардун Кот быстро осматривает второго лежащего — агент жив, и его в конце концов удается поднять на ноги. 

Агент, Легат, Сайфер 9 — живой, живой, живой.

— Я сейчас... Все, я уже почти сейчас... трудно перестроиться. — Агент идет, еле переставляя ноги, держится за Ардуна. Ардун почти несет его, нужно спешить. Потом можно выдохнуть, оплакать, осмотреть раны — и чем-то смягчить раны невидимые. Они чуть не забыли Кодекс, вместилище секретов Заговора, пришлось вернуться и подобрать холодный черный кубик. Бесценный. Ненужный.  
Куда-то надо его спрятать. Не давать в руки государству — ни Империи, ни Республике — или организации. Под подушку сунуть, что ли... теперь это их ответственность, их долг и ноша — распутать все связи, расплести все нити, затем оборвать их. Хватит с них закулисной политики.  
Может быть, даже войну получится остановить. Хотя бы эту. 

Агент, уходя, оглянется на то, что осталось от Охотника. Обязательно оглянется.


End file.
